sense of a spark
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: deadliest catch slash johnathan/sig/mike rowe tould in mike rowes POV.


_**Title: Sense of a Spark**_

_**Fandom: deadliest catch and I would think dirtiest jobsRating: NC-17Warning: Pairing: Mike rowe/Johnathan/sig {mikes POV}Disclaimer: I don't own them ^^ just use them in sick twisted way'sSummary: well Sig and mike get dunk and you can guess where this goes.. And well they go have some sauna action and john walks in on em..**_

_**It was about five in the morning when I woke up in-between two warm bodies. As I tried to remember what happened it all got foggy and I could not remember. One of the body's next to me stirred from their sleep. "good morning." **_

_**I said trying to find out who this person was.**_

"_**good morning right back at ya sunshine." **_

_**Announced the awaking person to my left. I quickly identified the persons voice it was a males deep and husky. I sat up in surprise as I figured out the voice belonged to none other then Captain Johnathan Hillstrand. At that moment some of last nights events flooded back into my mind. **_

_**~~ "oh Sig harder"**_

_**I could hear myself moan out inside the hot steamy sauna. Just then I hear the door swing open and there stands Johnathan in only a towel and his hat.~~**_

**I snap out of my mind and back into reality as the person to my right now known as Captain Sig Hansen was awaking. **

"**morning Mike, John"**

**I heard him say sleepily. I looked at him as he started blinking rapidly. **

"**What the fuck?!" **

**He yelled I turned my head as I heard john laughing.**

"**was I the only one not drunk last night?"**

**I looked to see Sig's reaction it was a look of pure shock. **

"**john does this mean..?"**

"**ppfftt no I'm bi but I do love a little sausage every now and then if you catch my drift."**

**He said nudging me lightly in the shoulder.**

"**how drunk was I last night?" **

**I said stretching my arms as the blanket fell down to reveal my bare chest.**

"**nice, drunk enough to wind up in my sauna and make it to my room and not remember a thing."**

**John said as he started rubbing my chest. I moan as I turn to look at Sig.**

"**that's so disgusting .. But oddly hot." **

**He said leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. We broke apart and my head was quickly jerked away to my left and I was met with a powerful bruising kiss. I felt something wet and warm tracing on my chest I tried to look but I was still wrapped up in the deep kiss with the eldest of the two. I felt two hands traveling down my body towards my growing erection. When john finally let go of my lips I was able to breath an I saw not only john but Sig too down by my erection. **

"**looks good"**

**I heard Sig say as he took the first lick. I tossed my head back and moaned. My mind started to slip back to last nights events and how it all started. **

_**~I was sitting at the bar with the guys and we were talking about hw well the king crab season went Sig made a remark about how he shouldn't drink so much cause it makes the wife mad. I encouraged the man to drink more as we both did rum and coke shots. The other captains just sat back and watched us destroy our livers and pickle ourselves. One by one the others left leaving only a sober Johnathan and two very drunken friends. **_

"_**me and ua this guy right here are going to have sex now ."**_

_**I heard Sig slur an start to giggle towards the end. I had to join in laughing along as Sig dragged me out the door. When we got outside Sig hiccupped and placed a drunken kiss to my lips. "lets have sex on the time bandit." before I could even protest he began dragging me up the dock towards where the time bandit was docked. We were pressed up against a hidden door kissing and touching each other in various places. **_

"_**ouch what the hell is this?"**_

_**I yelped as the small of my back found the hidden door handle. We opened the door and stood in drunken awe we had found paradise. We slipped out of our clothing and stepped into the steam filled room. At first we sat down enjoying the feeling.**_

"_**Mike" **_

_**Sig spoke to me in a whisper. **_

"_**I love you man this might be the alcohol talking but I want to fuck you so badly." **_

_**I sat staring at my feet letting his words sink in. I hiccupped and smiled draping my arm around his shoulder. **_

"_**and I love you too Siggy."**_

_**I slurred as I leaned over to kiss my captains lips. I parted my lips to allow Sig's Tung to snake its way in. I moaned as I moved myself to sit in on Sig's lap careful as not to crush his straining erection. Sig moaned this time as our two erections rubbed together causing some very hot friction between us. I leaned down placing my head on Sig's shoulder breathing heavily. Sig growled into my eat as he said in a huskily voice. **_

"_**I want to be inside of you." **_

_**I tossed my head back as I screamed **_

"_**YES!"**_

_**I stood up and laid next to Sig on the bench spreading my legs he turned and positioned himself his cock slicked with sweat and steam, as he gently slid into me. I gasped at the new feeling he stopped and searched my eyes as if looking into my sole. I give him a simple nod as he proceeds. Getting into an even rhythm as he reached down to gently grasp my cock and pump it in time with each thrust. **_

"_**oh Sig harder"**_

_**I could hear myself moan out inside the hot steamy sauna. Just then I hear the door swing open and there stands Johnathan in only a towel and his hat I grin as I look towards the man. Sig notices me looking and glances over. **_

"_**don't just stand there Big Bear come join" I hear Sig say still thrusting deep inside of me. I laugh at he nickname that Sig has giving the taller captain. John whispers into Sig's ear and he starts to laugh.**_

"_**Say it." **_

_**As his voice gets serious and he grabs a handful of johns hair. John obeys and leans down to my face and keeping a serious expression says to me.**_

"_**you sure do have a purtty mouth."**_

_**I couldn't help but bust out laughing. It was soon silenced however when john leaned down capturing my lips in a heated kiss the kiss only lasted a second but felt like forever. John stood up removing his towel and straddling my chest his cock inches from my face. I picked my head up and licked the tip. I heard a distinct slapping noise as I heard Sig say from behind John . "mumm John I am loving your ass right now." I see John grin just before his head is yanked back Sig towering over John as he leaned down to meet John's lips. I groan as Sig as I feel Sig halt deep inside of me. John breaks free from Sig's rough grip he pulls his cock out and leans down to press his lips to mine in a hungry battle for dominance. He pulls back and I notice a strange look in his eyes but its gone before I can read it. John reaches back and grabs my cock holding it steady as he moves back easing it in to his tight hole. He gets himself ready as he quickly learns the rhythm Sig is in and follows riding my cock in the same motion. The feeling of my cock inside of Johns body was amazing warm and wet. Johns hand went down to wrap around his cock as he moaned out the names of his two friends. **_

"_**AH John I am Cuming" **_

_**I scream out as I spill my seed deep into John's ass. I can tell Sig is close as he moans out my name as he slams in hard and deep releasing his seed into me and collapsing. I stare up at John with content in my eyes as he looses it and sprays his cum all over my chest. I fall asleep.~ **_

_**I snap back into reality to find Sig and John still licking on my cock, I just had to ask.**_

"_**how did we wind up here?" **_

_**The two men looked up at me John continuing to rub on my erection.**_

"_**me and John had just enough energy to lug us back to Johns quarters were still on the time bandit." **_

_**Sig said as he pushed himself back up next to me to play with my hair. **_

"_**you're the only man that could destroy my marriage." **_

_**I looked at him shocked he would say something like that but it faded and I smiled. He returned the smile and leaned down placing a soft kiss to my lips I moan into the kiss as I shoot my load all over Johns fist. I watch John my lips still captured with Sig's. john brought the hand to his mouth and licked it clean he moved back up and wrapped his arm around me braking up the kiss Sig had me in. Sig nuzzled my neck as John leaned over pressing his lips to mine I could taste myself in his kiss when we broke apart John drifted to sleep I was left to my thoughts. "It appeared to be the most random I'll conceived perversion I've seen all day long and I've been up sense five am." I mused to my self as I fell back to sleep.**_

_**YAY I hope yall enjoyed this thing .. Lol .. I liked it .. Meh somewhat .. **_


End file.
